


bubbly like a soda

by rnadoka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Lance never thought love would be so nice.





	bubbly like a soda

**Author's Note:**

> got the title from "cherry cola" by jon kuwada (you guys should give it a listen, it's really relaxing!)  
> this was really fast so I apologize for it being so short and if there are any errors. I just wanted to make something cute :~)  
> comments (and kudos) are greatly appreciated! constructive criticism too :)  
> thank you for reading!!!

"You're my cherry cola."  
  
Keith looked to the side of the couch Lance was on, amused and trying to hide his small smile.  
  
"Your what?"  
  
Lance grinned, keeping his eyes on the quiet television. "Oh you know," he said gesturing a bit. "The apple of my eye, my heart and soul." Keith stared at the TV smiling, blush dusting his pale skin. He took one look at Lance and bursted out into laughter, eyes watering.  
  
Lance gasped, "How dare you, Kogane! When I'm trying to be romantic too!" He pushed Keith on his shoulder lightly, groaning and laughing at the same time. Keith wiped his face of tears, and looked at Lance, grinning from ear to ear. Lance's heart stopped; he didn't think he'd ever be so in love. "You're so cheesy, dude."  
  
Keith took his short legs onto the sofa and crawled up next to Lance, snuggling into his side against the couch. He sighed and looked back to the TV. "When the hell did 'Toddlers and Tiaras' come on?" Lance whipped his head to the TV, his voice high. "I fucking love this show!"


End file.
